


Danny-Boy

by milkyuu



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Diapers, M/M, crossposted on tumblr, egoflapbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: Dan pays Arin and Suzy a visit after an incredibly stressful tour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this fic contains non-sexual ageplay and diapers. If that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> Wrote this for the Diapercember prompts! Hope y'all enjoy, I appreciate every comment and kudo!

Arin had just walked in, setting his keys down and kicking his shoes off. He gripped his energy drink in hand, knowing he’d need caffeine for the night ahead. Just him, Suzy, and Dan, eating dinner and passing time together. God knows they needed it since Dan returned from his latest tour with Brian. Twice as many cities and twice as many nights in cramped hotel rooms really took a toll on him.

The sleeping figure on the couch surprised Arin at first, a blanket covering the person.

He flopped onto the couch, relieved at the mess of brown curls peeking out from under the blanket.

“Hey Dan. I thought you said you’d come by around 7? Isn’t it like, 5:30?” he asked, slipping at his energy drink.

“Mmph.”

Silence.

And then babbling. Small cooing noises, coming from under the blanket.

“Dan? You, uh, feeling okay?” Arin asked, slowly pulling back the blanket. The soft material slipping down Dan’s thin frame.

There he laid, sleepy and tear filled brown eyes staring back at Arin. Dan’s thumb tucked securely in his mouth as he sucked it. Dan’s other hand twirled a lock of his own hair around his index finger, playing with it.

Arin’s expression softened as he took in the sight of Dan. They’ve done this enough times to know what kind of state he’s in. This deep in headspace. It was only expected. - knowing all the stress the tour unloaded onto him.

“Hey Danny-boy,” Arin cooed, his voice much higher, “you miss daddy and mommy?”

Dan’s tears fell, they always did so easily when he was this deep.

“C'mere, ssssh, it’s okay! Daddy’s here and mommy’s coming!”

Dan rushed into Arin’s arms, clutching his shirt as he cried. His body held by Arin in a tight embrace, his hair being brushed back ever so often.

Once the crying calmed down, Dan looked back up at Arin - now straddling his lap. His thumb went back into his mouth to satisfy his oral fixation.

“Someone want a little nappy-nap before dinner?”

Dan hugged Arin as he felt him get up, Arin carrying Dan.

“Sssh, no more tears, okay? Just lots of sleep for our tired baby!” he cheered, using a silly voice. Dan giggled around his thumb, finding comfort in the voice.

Arin, Suzy, and Dan have done this long enough to have supplies for Dan in their home. From toys to onesies, everything he’d ever need while in headspace was here for him. The fact they’d go through the trouble and get him what he needed when he was this vulnerable made Dan feel loved. Loved by two of the most amazing friends he’s ever had.

“Alright buddy, hands up!” Arin said, setting him down on the bed, lifting Dan’s Rush shirt from his body.

“Lay back for daddy on the mat, pretty please?”

Dan did as he was told. Crawling across the large bed to the changing mat. He laid down, jamming his thumb back in his mouth.

“Such a good baby for daddy!” Arin praised, ruffling Dan’s hair.

He quickly got to work. Unbuttoning Dan’s jeans, pulling down his underwear with the denim. He laid there - naked, save for his socks.

Arin slid the thick diaper under Dan’s bottom. He used the thickest one they had, since it was hard for Dan to have any control of his bladder in this headspace.

Applying oil and powder, Arin taped the diaper up. He smiled, the repeating pattern of parachutes and airplanes on the diaper suiting Dan.

“Okay buddy, arms up again!” Arin instructed, slipping the onesie onto the other’s thin frame. The sleeves barely covering his shoulders, but long enough to snap at the crotch. 

The baby blue onesie with a white collar and white buttons complimented Dan greatly.

“Wow, you got him in a diaper and pjs without my help?” Suzy asked jokingly, standing at the doorway.

“Hey Suz,” Arin replied, “yeah, Dan’s in pretty deep tonight.”

She walked over to the bed, smiling instantly at the sight of him, “aww, my little baby boy sleepy?”

Dan started tearing up. Whimpering around his thumb. He grabbed at the blanket beside him.

“Oh no,” Suzy looked to Arin.

“He’s probably thirsty? It’s always hard to get him to talk.”

“What’s a matter, Danny?”

Dan grabbed at the air with his hands, whining, “baba.”

“You want your baba?”

He nodded, his tears stopping as Suzy leaned down to kiss his cheek, “mommy’s gonna get you a nice warm baba!”

Arin tucked away the changing mat and set Dan up in the bed. He fluffed his pillows and tucked him in under the softest blanket they had.

“Oh wait, hey Danny-boy,” Arin paused, “you want your dinos to help you sleep?”

Dan, still sucking his thumb, his legs spread apart by the thick diaper, twirled his index finger in the air as confirmation.

Arin returned to the closet to retrieve Dan’s mobile, clipping it to the headboard of the bed. The tiny dinosaurs moved in a circle, a soft lullaby playing as they moved. Dan watched them. He watched with brown eyes filled with wonder. Enjoying the quietness that always followed him in this headspace.

He startled when he felt Suzy’s warm touch against his arm. She held the bottle of milk to him. Without hesitation, Dan took it, replacing his thumb for the silicon nipple of the bottle.

Arin leaned forward to kiss his cheek. Dan giggled, Arin’s facial hair tickling him. Suzy leaned down, kissing his forehead after Arin.

“Get some sleep,” Suzy whispered.

“We’ll wake you up for dinner,” Arin said, quietly walking himself and Suzy out the room.

Dan stayed there, still able to hear Arin and Suzy talk over the soft lullaby tune. He watched the purple and red dinosaurs move, suckling the warm milk from the bottle. He could feel his eyelids growing heavier as sleep crept closer to him.

And for the first time in a week, he felt peace.


End file.
